<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by AceOfTheFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531007">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms'>AceOfTheFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Movie Night, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, just pure fluff, might rot your teeth fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas doesn't know how to take care of himself, and after a long week the sides decide to relax with a movie night</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP/CALM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here, have some fluff to take a break from all the angst I've been writing recently (yes there's still more coming)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil groaned as he walked out into the main room.  “Can someone please tell me Thomas doesn’t have anything else this weekend.  I honestly don’t know if I can take it.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This week had been crazy.  Thomas had gotten invited to a convention, which meant between the different panels that Thomas had to be at and all the people there, Virgil had been working overtime. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> And that wasn’t even mentioning all the other stuff Thomas was working at during the convention, considering Thomas didn’t know how to take breaks for some ungodly reason, and him trying to help the others when they had gotten overwhelmed during the week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fortunately, he doesn’t,” Logan muttered, trying to destress reading a book in his recliner in the living room.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil knew he had been under a lot of stress as well, between having to repeatedly schedule and reschedule Thomas’s day for each day of the convention when something threw it off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not to mention with all the questions Thomas had been asked about the series, Logan had to dive deep into the memory banks to help Thomas answer some of the harder questions that had been asked. Which had unfortunately been a lot of questions.  Virgil had brought Logan down from the edge a few times this week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank goodness for that,” Roman grumbled, face down on the couch.  Thomas had worked like crazy the week before trying to get all the content he could make before the convention.  That would have been bad enough for Roman, but Thomas was still trying to make things for all of them which meant he hadn’t even had time to recover these past couple weeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton nodded from where he was making some comfort food for everyone in the kitchen.  Patton had to try to figure out how to get not only all of them but also Thomas to take care of themselves and take breaks.  Which was a harder job then it sounded because again, </span>
  <b>
    <em>Thomas didn’t know how to take breaks. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, all of them were a bit burned out from this week.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So clearly we need to do something to relax this week,” Virgil said, “Because I know all three of you nearly had anxiety attacks this week.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes this week has been very stressful for all of us,” Logan said like he was stating a fact. ..He was actually stating a fact, all of them were exhausted from this week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Movie night after dinner,” Roman suggested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all called out in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onesies required,” Patton called, causing Logan to sigh slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone else snickered a bit at Logan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so, after dinner, they all left to change into their onesies before heading to the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So how about-,” Roman started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we’re not voting using the hat method, besides, you doing that normally summons Dee and I want it to just be the four of us today,” Logan sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman sighed.  “Fine,” he grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we all choose a movie to watch,” Patton suggested, “and then we can just watch all of them!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good Pat,” Virgil said with a smile, “Well you already know what mine is so I’m not getting up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that now, we all know you’re going to get up to join us when the cuddle pile starts,” Logan said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“dOnT cAlL mE oUt LoGaN.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone laughed as they all picked their movies out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So which movie should we watch first?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uuuuh, label the movies from one to 4, don’t tell anyone the order and then have someone else pick a number,” Patton suggested.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Logan nodded in agreement.  “Seems fair.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Following that method, it turned out that Roman’s movie was chosen.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil was trying not to be stubborn and join the cuddles, but then Patton just gave him that look and he had to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Emo Nightmare, you know you can’t get out of movie night cuddles,” Roman teased playfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Princey,” Virgil teased as he joined the cuddle pile, “But you know I have an image to uphold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton only giggled at that, giving Virgil a slight look.  “You don’t have to pretend to be cold and distant in front of us Virgey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me be myself Paaattt,” Virgil huffed as he cuddled into the others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I thought Roman was supposed to be the dramatic one,” Logan said, a teasing smile crossing his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Logan knew it would cause both Roman and Virgil to gasp in mock offense before looking at each other and grinning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s watch the movie now,” Patton said with a giggle.  A statement that had once broken the red and purple sides out of an argument, now used to keep a flirting match from happening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil chuckled a bit.  “Alright, Pat.”  He already felt calmer surrounded by his boyfriends.  The stress of the week disappearing while he was surrounded by those he cared about.  “Maybe next time there’s a con we can try to get Thomas to work out a schedule better so we’re not all this stressed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Logan groaned.  “We shouldn’t be as stressed next time if Thomas actually paces himself, I may get Janus’s help to make him actually practice self-care next time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good idea,” both Virgil and Patton grumbled. Before smiling at each other.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s a problem for next time,” Roman hummed, snuggling into his 3 boyfriends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil nodded in agreement before turning to watch the movie with his boyfriends, glad to finally have a break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>